The Blue Militia
by Gri3war
Summary: This will be very A.U. Assume the previous 19 books happened. What if Things went differently for the 6th Animorph? Not interrested? What if the Government was on to the Animorphs and was suspecting that the Animorphs were terrorists? Still not interrested? What if there was a seventh Animorph that was recruited, and was David's brother?
1. The Discovery

_**This is going to be very AU, for many reasons**_

_**1: The government was on to the Animorphs AKA, the Blue Militia, since book 14, but they were suspecting something since book 8, because there was a mysterious object that fell down to the street below, and book 10, like, when Erek went on a rapage in order to save the Animorphs, 12 crocodile in the talk show, 17 the burning of that rich yeerk's house in the nextdoor town. They are definitely on the government's radar, and not in a good way.**_

_**Marco**  
_

My name is Marco, and I can't tell you my last name or where I live. Why not? Because I'm hoping to live long enough to figure out females, but that's beside the point. Here's the thing you need to understand: life isn't what you think it is. There are things going on that you don't understand.

Earth is being invaded. By some not so nice creatures called Yeerks. They are a parasitic species, like tapeworms. Only they get into your head, not your stomach. They control you, utterly, totally/ You're the Muppet and they're the hand.

We call people like that repurposed. That's what you are when you're nothing bu a human puppet to the Yeerk in your head. They are everywhere, they can be anyone. You'll never know for sure, not until it's to late. Your dad, your mom, your brothers and sisters, the guy who comes to the house and fixes the furnace, the smarmy anchorman on the news, the politician, the teacher, the cute little kid... There is absolutely no way to know.

And who is resisting this alien invasion? Who is protecting Earth from this slow-motion, secret conquest by brain-controlling parasites? Well prepare to be depressed. Because the only ones fighting the Yeerks are me, four of my friends, and a half-horse, half-scorpion, half-humanoid alien we call Ax. Yes, I know, that's way too many halves.

The point is, it's me and a handful of my friends trying to save humanity. Now your worried, am I right? Fortunately, we do have certain powers. We posses the ability to become every life-form whose DNA we can acquire. Seriously.

It wasn't something we were born with. We're not freaks, we're not some circus act, we're not the X-men. Our morphing powers come from Andalite technology. Long story made short: A dead man walking Andalite War-Prince named Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul used a small, blue and black metal box to transform us in such a way that we can absorb DNA through touch, and then, just by focusing our thoughts, become that animal.

Obviously, this is technology that is just slightly ahead of human technology. The Andalites are very,very advanced. Rumor has it they even have a web browser that actually works. Not to mention that whole inter-dimensionalspace travel thing. And the Blue box gave us various gifts as well, like a mental clock that won't break, and an inhumanely great memory.

The sad thing is, the thing that I can't joke about, is the tragedy we witnessed right after Elfangor gave us this power. That's when the Grand Visser Three, the leader of the Yeerk forces on Earth, arrived with Hork-Bajir, Turquid, Taxxon, and human-Repurposed and murdered Elfangor.

The Grand Visser Three morphed...Yes, that's right, he has the morphing power too. There are thousands of Hork Bajir, Hundreds of thousands of Turquids, millions of Taxxons, and millions of humans. But there is only one Andalite-Repurposed. just one yeerk who has an Andalite host body. Just one who has the Andalite morphing power. The Grand Visser Three

It was The Grand Visser Three who morphed into some hideous alien monster whose DNA he acquired on some far-distant world. And, literally, ate Elfangor. Then they annihilated all traces of Elfangor's ship. All traces. Or so we had believed.

I was walking toward class when I saw it. I didn't even see the kid whose backpack it was in at first. I just saw the box. The blue box, The Morphing Cube.

* * *

"Yo!" I said to the boys with the blue box. It was all I could think to say. I was too busy having a heart attack to think of anything else. You see, that blue box was supposed to have been destroyed. That blue box represented more power than half the weapons in the world combined. That little cube could give anyone the morphing power.

The Yeerks would do anything to get their hands on it. And when I say "anything" I mean some things you don't even want to think about. So I said "Yo!"

And the kids stopped walking. He looked at me like maybe he should know me but doesn't remember me. The taller one with blue eyes and wiry black hair said. "We don't know you."

I then said. "Um, Should i know you?" "We're new." The one that was slightly taller than me with blonde hair and brown eyes said.

"Ah" I remarked. "So, my name is Marco."

"I'm David" Blond, Brown said.

"I'm Avery, we're brothers." Black, Blue said.

"David and Avery! Okay, good names." David gave me a look that said. _Maybe he's an idiot_. And Avery's expression was blank. And to be honest with you, I wasn't doing much to change David's opinion

"Later" David said but before he started to walk away, Avery put his hand on his shoulder and said. "David, maybe Marco's being bullied?" I didn't like Avery's comment, but I still said. "Hey, David, what's that blue thing?"

Avery turned to me. "We don't know, David found it. It was in the construction site over at the mall. Stuck inside a cinderblock, like it had been put there on purpose, and there was a lot of blood on the ground."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Avery said, then he whispered. "It looked like it was smeared all over, like someone tried to kill somebody, and the box was covered in it."

"Anyway," David interrupted. "We should continue this talk later, unless you like being late for class." Then the two of them walked away just as I saw Jake. I took a struggling Jake into the boys bathroom and looked under to make sure anyone was in the stalls.

* * *

**_Avery_**

"Marco, what's your deal man?" I heard with my abnormally super sharp ears which were pressed against the bathroom door.

"Some kid has found the blue box!" I heard Marco say. _Hmm, apparently that thing we found _is_ more important than we know, should I walk in on this or tell Father?_

"What blue box?" _Okay,_ I thought, my eyebrows rising on my normally expressionless face. _Maybe I should interfere with this, maybe I could_

"_Elfangor's_ Blue Box!" Then Marco said in a quiet voice. "The Morphing Cube." _Oh no,_ I thought. _This is serious, this might involve the case about some new domestic terrorists Father is investigating. I should tell father about this._

Some Government officials had suspected for years that there might be some new brand of deadly insurgent plotting to overthrow our government, a few of them even suspect that they might be shape shifters! This Blue Box we found might be the only proof we have of them! And judging by the other kid's last response, it might even be a Super Weapon! I silently but quickly walked away from the bathroom, many questions running through my mind.

_Are they dangerous? Who's Elfangor? Why did they call our blue box the morphing cube? Are they going to overthrow our government? If they do, what then? I must to tell Father about this! Oh no, Oh no!_


	2. Discusions

**_Marco_**

we were in the barn, Cassie's barn. Also known as the Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic. Cassie's parents are both veterinarians, and she's very into animals too. In fact, while the rest of us were busy panicking, she was calmly shoving pills down the throat of a huge swan. "How did that blasted blue box manage to survive?" Rachel demanded. "The Yeerks bombed Elfangor's Gunfighter until it was dust. we were there, we watched it happen."

We all turned to Ax. Sometimes Ax doesn't attend meetings, but we need him here for this one. He was in his own fabulously weird Andalite body. Ax is our expert on alien weirdness, what with being a wierd alien himself. "What do you think happened Ax?" Jake asked him. [[I believe that due to the unreliable nature of human memory, that Marco may never have seen it.]] Ax said, using Andalite thought-speak.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute! What do you mean I didn't see it? We were there! It may have been two years since we last saw it, but _we_ would _all_ still know what the blue cube looked like! And we _so, do not, care_! The point is, this thing, this box, this device, this morphing cube, currently belongs to Avery, a freakishly tall stone faced boy who could pass for an emo computer, and David, who thinks I'm an idiot!"

I heard Rachel making noises like she was trying not to laugh. "_Emo computer?_" "Beside the point! We _must_ get this box." I said. "Yep," Jake agreed. "We do." "Before they figure out what it is." Cassie said, speaking up for the first time. "And more important, before the Yeerks discover they have it."

"Okay, so we need information," Jake said. "We need to know where these brothers live, and most of all. Then we go in and get the morphing cube." [[And we have to be careful not to let them even suspect what's going on,]] Tobias said. "And obviously we have to be careful to not hurt David and Avery," Jake said. "They're innocent bystanders."

"No problem-o," Rachel said. "He's not a Hork-Bajir, he's not a Taxxon, and he's not the Grand Visser Three. Us versus some kids from school? Puh-leeze. It's a walk in the park." Normally, I have a superstition about ever saying something is going to be easy. But this time, I didn't even worry. Now i have a new superstition: anytime I'm not worried, I worry.

**_Avery_**

"This is all curious," Father said. "apparently, this is called the morphing cube, which you found in a part of the construction site which was virtually covered in blood. And when this kid named Marco sees it, who is possibly part of a secret society, he tries to get it from you, an individual named Elfangor, and you think all of this is linked to my case on the Blue Militia?"

"Yes" I replied. "I know so."

"Alright then, Avery, bring it to me."

I then ran to David's bedroom, I stopped at the door and knocked. "Come in Avery, you know you don't have to knock when entering my room," David said. "Yes I do, you might be getting dressed," I said as I opened the door to a laughing David. "Good one Avery, good one, now I'm assuming you want the box, right?" I nodded, "Yes, Father wants it to prove our story right."

"Well then, in that case you can have it, it's in the windowsill." As I walked toward the window, I heard some flapping. I looked for its source, and I saw a red-tailed Hawk watching us. But I thought nothing of it at the time. I grabbed the box then went downstairs and brought it to my father. "Tada!" I said, holding it up for him.

"So," Father said. "You believe this to be some sort of mega weapon?" I nodded yes. He examined it further, and said. "Avery, I'm afraid you and David may have discovered alien technology. The markings match the ones on the objects inside in Zone 51."

"You mean the alien toilet?" I still snickered at the idea of creatures sending us primitive humans the wonder of bathrooms in the form of a port-o-john.

"That," my father said with a smile. "And a great deal many other things. Now this is a lot to think about, we'll have to talk about this tomorrow, for now, I'll have to talk to Captain Torelli about this."

* * *

**Right boys and girls, what will happen to the morphing cube? Will the Animorphs be able to retrieve it? Can they retrieve it before the evil Grand Visser Three aquires it and infests David and Avery's family? And why does Avery have super eagle ears?**


End file.
